


morning voice

by d12inspiration



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dom Caduceus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, he has hidden top energy okay, specific anatomy but gender can be ambiguous, this was supposed to be just fluff but smut was BEGGING to be written, we'll get there some day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d12inspiration/pseuds/d12inspiration
Summary: It's the first day you and Caduceus have had alone since joining the Mighty Nein, and you plan on making the most of it.





	morning voice

You awoke to the warm feeling of sunlight on your eyelids, coaxing one to slowly, gently open at a time. The subtle smells of cooking meats wafted in to your room from outside, masking the slightest hint at cold fruits mixing in. You stayed in bed for the time being, turning away from the wall that you and Caduceus’s bed was tucked up against so the sun wouldn’t get in your eyes. You were half awake when he woke up a few hours earlier than you, but that was the extent of your memory as sleep had quickly reclaimed you.

 

After a minute of trying to fall back asleep, you heard the jingling of keys attempting to unlock your room’s door. You peaked a curious eye out from under the covers.

 

Ever gracious Caduceus stumbled a little into the door frame, bumping the door further open with his shoulder to fit in himself and the platter of food in his hands. You quickly closed your eyes again, feigning sleep. You heard him set the platter down on the humble little desk provided in each room of the inn. You heard a small shuffling of leather pouches and pockets, coins and vials, and dried herbs, leaves, and petals before settling on whatever it was he was looking for. He was trying to be quiet, but everything seemed loud when you were the only one making noise. A few moments rolled by before he murmured something indistinct under his breath, a joint or two popping as he stood back up to full height, or so you surmised.

 

The floorboards creaked ever so lightly as he crossed the room towards you. You felt his outstretched hand on your back, rubbing between your shoulder blades as he whispered your name.

 

“Morning, dear,” he said. “Well, is it? Yeah, yeah, it’s still morning.” You slowly opened one eye to see him nodding to himself, also having taken a knee next to the bed so he was eye level with you. He caught your gaze and gave you a little smile. “Hey.”

 

“Hi,” you smiled back, scooting a little closer to the edge of your bed. He flipped some hair out of your eyes, letting his hand rest behind your head afterwards.

 

“Brought you some breakfast,” he remarked while his fingers casually toyed with your hair. He must not have spoken much at all this morning, as you could hear his voice retaining some of that delicious gravel that eventually faded the more his voice warmed up. There was a little in it usually, sure, but, to your sheer delight, it was ramped up in the mornings. It was always something to look forward to that made you even more excited to wake up every morning next to Caduceus. “You slept in quite a bit. Makes sense since you’re pretty tired, so I figured I’d bring something up.”

 

“Thank you,” you replied, now at the bed’s edge. “That’s really nice of you.”

 

“Ah, it’s nothing,” he shrugged. “C’mon.” He pulled you in for a soft forehead kiss before standing back up and crossing back to the platter.

 

“I think we have today all to ourselves.” You sat up now, adjusting your nightclothes while listening to him speak. “Most of us are off shopping for supplies today, but I have most everything I need. Did a little early morning shopping before this. Wouldn’t mind still taking a walk around, though, seeing what else this place has to offer.”

 

It was nice to watch Caduceus in the morning. He was serene, optimistic, and somewhat surer of himself than at other times. It was true that each morning is a new opportunity, but your lover seemed to really take that to a new level. He moved with newfound purpose every morning, even in the most gentle of gestures and movements. His clothes only mirrored that, what with his smooth, flowing sleeves and pants hanging loosely off of his lithe frame and fluttering with any wind whispering in through the windows.

 

“These are _cherries_ , by the way,” Caduceus smiled, holding one out to you and bringing you back to the present. “Never even heard of ‘em before.” You popped one into your mouth, removing the stem as you chewed and making a little noise of appreciation without opening your mouth.

 

“’S good,” you nodded, handing one over to him. Caduceus had stuffed the plate generously with a multitude of bread rolls, cold fruits, and steamed vegetables dusted with a fine orange powder that you recognized as one of the seasonings he kept in his bags. “Thanks again, honey.”

 

“Sure thing.” He squeezed your hand and rested his head on top of yours. “Was there anything you wanted to do today? We’ve got all day since everyone else got up earlier and up and took off.”

 

“Ah,” you began, squeezing your eyes shut for a moment while stretching your legs out and yawning. “I think a bath would be really nice.” He huffed out a small chuckle, looking down at his own body spotted with patches of dirt and the small, occasional smear of dried blood.

 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” he agreed while you shoveled a spoonful of roasted cauliflower into your mouth. “And we can spend as long as we want there.”

 

“I’ll pack something to read to you,” you grinned after swallowing the food. He had recently confessed to you that he wasn’t the best of readers, but still very much enjoyed listening to stories. Since then, you had spent whatever free nighttime alone-which wasn’t much- reading to him a chapter or two of a novel you kept with your belongings. This one was a shorter novel, a love story about a wanderer reuniting with their childhood sweetheart after their hometown was mysteriously abandoned and left to become a ghost town. He claimed to be mostly interested in the ethereal aspects of the storytelling, although you saw the tips of his long, floppy ears go pink and caught sight of the small, erratic flicks of his tail during the novel’s sappier moments.

 

“Ahhh,” he blushed a little and nodded. “Alright then, that’s nice. We’ll get a little story in there, too.”

 

“You act like you don’t love it,” you teased, nudging the side of his arm with your shoulder while tossing another cherry into your mouth.

 

“I don’t do that. You know I enjoy ghost stories,” he retorted, shuffling a little on the bed.

 

“You like other parts of it, too,” you cooed. You turned your head up and kissed his cheek quickly before returning to finishing your plate.

 

“Only when you’re the one reading them to me,” he murmured, wrapping a hand around your waist. You swallowed, set the now empty plate to your side, and nuzzled your head into his side.

 

“Then I’ll read as much of it as you want.” He pulled you into his lap and pressed a small kiss between your eyebrows before moving down and finally kissing your lips. You cupped his cheek with your hand and leaned into the kiss.

 

“Lie down with me,” you whispered, giving a light tug on his shirt and setting the plate on the floor before he followed your lead and joined you back under the covers. You curled up into his embrace, one arm underneath the pillow you shared, the other resting against his chest, fingers curled into the pink swirls of hair covering his torso and the middle of his stomach. And there did the two of you lay for what you wished were hours but knew were only minutes. You swapped kisses and heat, slowly melding your bodies closer and closer to each other, tangling each other up in limbs and giggles and loose fitting underclothes.

 

“I’ve missed this,” Caduceus whispered into your embrace, fingers combing through your hair.

 

“I have, too.” You kept your eyes closed, lips brushing against his as you spoke. “It’s hard for us to have any alone time without still being _right next_ to someone else’s tent. But we have today all to ourselves.” Your voice trailed up at the end of the remark in a bit of a hopeful manner. “You get me all day.”

 

“ _All_ day,” he grinned, pulling you back in. His kisses seemed more urgent than before, hungrier for a few moments. This surprised you, but you reciprocated the sentiment, momentarily tightening your grip on him and digging your fingers into the thin layer of fur covering his skin.

 

His kisses left you dizzy, and by now the breath was all but sucked from your lips as you rolled on top of him. You moved your hands to either side of his face as his hands squeezed your waist, making you release the smallest little whimper into his mouth and start unconsciously grinding your hips against him. He broke the kiss only for a moment.

 

“You’re teasing again,” he whined, hands moving up your body to where they were now resting just beneath your upper chest.

 

“I’m sorry, baby,” you winced, gazing down at him. “It’s just-I guess it’s just been so long.”

 

“It has,” he agreed, using a hand to brush some hair back out of your face. “But we have all day.”

 

“We have all day.” You kissed his nose, and he smiled gently again. 

 

* * *

 

You two had made your way through bustling streets chock full of vendors, carts, town criers, and townspeople running their afternoon errands before finding your way to the bathhouse. After paying a small fee, you two rented a small, private room while fresh, steaming water began filling the basin lined with pale blue stones. Numerous hooks lined one of the walls with towels folded on a shelf above the hooks. The ceilings were high, and the two walls opposite each other were a thick, opaque glass. It was only translucent enough to where you could see sunlight streaming in from larger and smaller cutouts from the roof. It was cloudy enough to where from the outside, your and Caduceus’s silhouettes would only be vertical clouds of grey, pink, and flesh toned colors. There was an additional curtain lining the bath if customers wished for added privacy.

 

Caduceus closed the door behind you two, getting a good look at the very high ceilings and sighing. “This is nice,” he nodded. “Real nice.”

 

“It’s beautiful in here,” you grinned, setting your bag down underneath the hooks and away from the water. You glanced down, noticing the bars of soap on two little ledges, one on each side of the bath. The room smelled faintly of sage and roses, you noticed, while laying out a towel on the edge of the bath and wrapping your novel up in a smaller hand towel so as to not dampen it.

 

“Smells great in here, too,” Caduceus remarked. You turned to look at him, and he was already shirtless and undoing his pants. You snapped your head back around, a cherry red blush beginning to creep around your ears, cheeks, and forehead. Sure, you had already seen him naked before, but this was such a different setting. You two had been intimate before, but there was something about the situation that made you want to save something like that for later.

 

Leading from that train of thought, you also began undressing, but slowly and methodically. Maybe he would look, maybe he wouldn’t. You felt a bit immature undressing like this, hoping he would stare while you inched your way closer to a bare body, but your throat was tight and a dancing feeling bubbled in your chest from excitement. You two hadn’t been able to do something special for each other in _quite_ some time, and constantly traveling and fighting alongside the Nein didn’t exactly open up more time for that.

 

Once you were bare, you stretched up a little, running your hands through your hair to milk out just a few more seconds for him to watch before you turned around. He had already climbed into the bath, sunk down so only his nose and eyes floated above the water. His pink hair spread around him and rode on top of small ripples in the water. You saw little indications of a smile underneath the water’s surface from the crinkles next to his eyes. He moved his head up slowly, confirming your suspicions. He had been watching.

 

“You coming in?”

 

You felt yourself really blushing this time, shrinking a little before tentatively dipping a few toes in and slowly inching your way into the steaming water. Caduceus bounced over to you once you were mostly submerged. You were much shorter than him, so he was down on his knees to be around eye level with you (when really his eyesight was about to your shoulders). He had completely submerged himself in water now, scrubbing at his scalp before coming up for air. You followed suit, wincing for a moment at the hot water almost stinging your face, but you quickly became accustomed to it and craved feeling as much of your body surrounded by it as possible. After this, Caduceus put a hand on your shoulder and kissed your forehead.

 

“Read a little for me?” You grinned, moving to the edge of the bath, drying your hands off, and flipping to where you two last left off.

 

You began spinning the tale of these two lovers and their efforts to solve the mystery of their hometown turned wasteland. The lovers just finished battling a spirit who temporarily possessed the childhood love before the hero found a way to cast the spirit out. The two were now recovering on the dusty floor of the abandoned ballroom they fought in, catching their breath and tending to each other’s wounds.

 

You began to get a bit embarrassed as you continued reading, as the hero began to confess their love to the sweetheart with beautiful, poetic imagery. You paused for a moment.

 

“Is something wrong?” Caduceus was leaning against your side of the bath, head cocked over towards you with a hint of concern.

 

“I’m a little embarrassed reading this out loud,” you confessed, quickly shaking your head. There was a moment of silence before you felt him moving over to you and sliding a comforting hand around your shoulders.

 

“I think it’s lovely,” he murmured and pressed a kiss to the back of your neck. “I like hearing you say it.”

 

You closed your eyes, leaning back into his embrace and willing your breath to come more slowly though your heartbeat started to rise. “You like that?” you mirrored his sentiment, a hand of yours wrapping around to bring his head back to your neck.

 

He hummed his approval into the crook of your neck, smiling into his kisses and letting his hands slide back down to your waist underwater. He stayed there, nipping, kissing, and sucking at different places on your neck while you continued reading, prompting little hitches in your breath as he went. After a few minutes of this, your head was spinning at the thought of where things could go from here, and you could barely focus on reading the print in front of you.

 

“Now you’re teasing,” you broke finally from the text and fully fell back into his embrace. Despite how your legs had begun to tremble slightly, he held you down and kept working your neck. You felt him stifle a laugh at your comment and felt another squeeze at your hips.

 

“I suppose you’re right about that,” he muttered before moving his hands back up to your shoulders and beginning to work at the knots in your muscles. You let out an involuntary groan at that, dropping your shoulders and gripping the edge of the bath.

 

“ _Caduceus,_ ” you exhaled his name and let your head fall back onto his chest. “That feels so good.”

 

“I’m glad,” he purred, pressing down into your trapezius muscles and kneading the muscles with little circles. “Felt like you could really use this.”

 

“I really could,” you nodded slightly and leaned back, closing your eyes. And there you two stayed for a few minutes, the steam working in tandem with Caduceus to slowly loosen and undo the knots keeping your body tense. “You’re _very_ good at this,” you grinned, arms now loosely dangling at your sides and becoming submerged again underwater. He responded with another kiss to your forehead, then nuzzling his head up against yours.

 

“I’m just glad we finally have time to ourselves.” While his voice retained the same natural husk and gravel that gave it its telling characteristic, you could tell that the steam had opened his voice up, making it even smoother than usual. “It hasn’t been _just_ us since back in the grove.” The Nein had been considerate of you and Caduceus staying in the same room or tent, but that never got rid of how sometimes another party member would have to sleep next to you two in the next tent over, or the occasional teasing from most of the party whenever you two would be alone of your own volition or due to circumstance.

 

Eventually he let go of your shoulders, then reaching around you to grab a small bar of soap and beginning to slowly run it down your neck, between your shoulder blades, and down your back. At this point, you couldn’t tell if the redness of your face was from the water’s heat or from the achingly slow stimulation he was giving you. He moved now to begin scrubbing your stomach, then chest, and he slowly moved up to between your breasts.

 

You felt Caduceus press his body against the back of yours, and you snaked an arm up and over the back of your head to the back of his neck to pull his head down. He began nipping playfully at your ear lobe while taking one of your breasts into his free hand, slowly massaging it and drawing soft moans from you.

 

“In _here?_ ” you whispered, glancing over to him. “Can people-Can they see in here?” Your grip tightened for a moment, your breath getting more and more shallow the closer he pressed to you. You fit together so well, you and Caduceus. He leaned into every curve of your body and knew exactly where you loved to be touched. After knowing each other for this long, he knew exactly how to please you, but still found ways to keep you breathless, panting, and never able to anticipate what he would do next.

 

“Can they?” He seemed relatively unphased by the possibility of voyeurs, instead setting the soap down and running a hand down your back to give your ass a tight squeeze.

 

“ _Caduceus-!_ ” You yelped and clapped your free hand over your mouth.

 

“Hmm?” You could feel his lips curl into a small, mischievous little grin against your skin, his hot, sweet breath clouding your head and making your hands start to shake. Normally, you were much more of the dominating, headstrong partner in your dynamic duo, but that was only in public. Behind closed doors, Caduceus very much enjoyed making you squeal and squirm by touching you _just_ the way you like him to. He absolutely delighted in teasing you, but this was a curveball you definitely weren’t expecting.

 

The sheer thought of someone listening in, peering in, or-gods forbid- _walking in_ made your head spin. You knew that that would only happen if an employee needed to come in, so although unlikely, it was still a possibility. The moral battle between public modesty and the ravenous, lustful indecency you craved to allow clearance raged on in your head while Caduceus gave a soft chuckle in your ear.

 

You really didn’t want to say no to this. And when would this chance come back, if ever? It wouldn’t, and you knew it wouldn’t. Not for a long, long time.

 

Mind made up, you rocked your hips back along his frame, moving the hand from your mouth down to his hip.

 

“Do that again.”

 

He happily obliged while tightening both of his grips. He gave your reddening ass a long, tight squeeze while starting to gently bite at your neck. By now, you both knew, bruises would paint your neck like watercolors, blues and reds and purples starting to slowly show on your skin. And right now? You couldn’t give less of a fuck.

 

He turned you around, holding you at an arm’s length away, his eyes running down your body. His gaze was almost palpable sliding down from the bruises he created down to your breasts, torso, before the rest of your body disappeared under the water. You took him in, too, the sight of a soaked Caduceus both exciting you and causing a few giggles since he was, well, _soaked_. Droplets fell off of his now darker grey fur, the pink hair now a deeper shade, a rather lovely fuchsia.

 

“Come here,” he murmured, taking your chin and moving into you for a deep, hungry kiss. You jumped a little at feeling your back press against the colder by comparison stone side of the bath. You quickly shoved the towel with your book back, letting it skid further back over by the wall with your belongings.

 

You felt him crouch down, an arm supporting you from beneath as he picked you up and moved you back, lifting you up and over the bath’s edge and laying you down on the chamber’s clean, cold floor and moving on top of you. All of this he did while deepening the kiss, not once breaking.

 

“The walls-” you gasped out for breath between kisses, “The walls are _glass_ -”

 

“Let them see,” he murmured into your mouth. “I’m not worried about them.”

 

You arched your body up into his, allowing one of his arms to slide underneath to keep a solid grip on you.

 

“You’re ready now?” His voice was dripping down, it seemed, onto your bare, soaking wet skin. Before you had the chance to give your very enthusiastic confirmation that _yes_ , you were ready for him _right now,_ he kept speaking. “Just you wait until we’re back at the inn.” You couldn’t hold back an audible whine at that, the kind that you would be very ashamed of if that made its way into public conversation.

 

“Caduceus,” you pleaded, lacing your arms around his neck, “ _please_.”

 

“You need to wait,” Caduceus teased between kisses. “Be good for me now, and I’ll make you feel _so good_ later.” The promise sent a cold shiver down your spine, and he tightened his grip on you to keep you warm. “Let’s get you back to the inn then, okay?” You gave a weak nod, head still spinning.

 

He picked you back up and walked you over to the wall with your belongings, then setting you down.

 

“I enjoyed your little show, by the way.” And with that, he winked, kissed your cheek, and turned to begin drying himself off. That comment left you stunned for a moment before you gathered yourself and began getting dressed.

 

Caduceus was handsy on the walk back to the inn. He went back and forth from holding your hand to looping an arm around your shoulders, from messing with your hair to resting on the small of your back. You were dying to know what was going on in his head. He was so often serene and collected, someone who almost never understood the innuendos Jester or Beau murmured under their breaths. Thinking about this on the way back made you all the more restless, more eager.

 

He seemed to sense your excess of energy and gave your hand a quick squeeze as you both trotted up the stairs of the inn over to your room. The second you set your bags down, he spun you around, picking you back up and diving in for a kiss. You gave a small squeal of delight, melting into his embrace and hooking your legs around him. You hummed contentedly into the kiss and ran a hand down his chest.

 

“You’re very eager,” he commented smugly while crossing over to your bed.

 

“Very,” you agreed, keeping eye contact as he gently set you down. You both kicked your shoes off, and shirts quickly followed. No later was he back on top of you, hands cupping your breasts and pulling small moans from your mouth.

 

“You were very good for me back at the bathhouse,” Caduceus purred, rubbing down on your nipples in little circles. “Thank you for that.” He then took both of your hands and led them above your head, pinning them down on the pillows. “I want you to keep your hands here. Can you do that for me?”

 

Your breath caught in your throat, and your gaze flicked down to the floor. He had never asked that of you before; this behavior was all so new. But no, you don’t think you could keep your hands to yourself. Your heart began beating faster at the thought of him tying you up and having his way with you, but you and Caduceus were both very handsy people. After a moment, you slowly shook your head, more embarrassed than you thought you would be.

 

“Let me help you, then,” and he bent down, picking his shirt back up off of the floor and using the sleeves to tie your hands to the center column, one of many that made up the head board of your bed. You gave an experimental tug at the binding, but it held taut. “Good,” he nodded. In one quick movement, Caduceus pulled off your pants and underclothes and tossed them aside. He then let two fingers rest on your bottom lip before you took them in your mouth and began sucking, unconsciously and subtly rocking your hips up to just meet his. “You look so pretty,” he cooed, gaze taking your bare body in again. He took out his fingers and ran his thumb across your lips.

 

Without warning, those two fingers began wandering down to stroke your entrance before dipping into you. You gasped out at the sudden stretching, gritting your teeth and pushing your hips up into his. Every time he did this and began dominating you, it brought up a whole new layer of anticipation that fanned a flame in your chest and core. Every time was something new.

 

You wanted to grab him, to pull him in and kiss him until you couldn’t breathe, but your hands tugged in vain. He noticed and smirked. Caduceus moved in to where his lips were only centimeters away from yours. You could _taste_ his breath from this distance, but he was _just_ out of reach.

 

“So handsy,” he teased, his fingers finding a comfortable pace before adding a third finger. You whined out, trying to milk some pity out of him. His expression softened, and he moved in for a deep kiss. You sighed happily, leaning in as much as you could without hurting yourself on the restraints. As he began nipping at your bottom lip, he quickened his pace and curled his fingers, drawing a low moan out of you. His free hand resumed its toying with your nipples, rolling and pulling and twisting them to his content.

 

Caduceus gave a gentle tug with his teeth at your bottom lip, prompting you to spit out through a shaking breath, “Caduceus, don’t make me beg.”

 

“Beg?” He raised an eyebrow at that but never stopped his fingers from trying to reach every little spot in you. “I don’t think _that_ will be necessary, darling.” You could still detect a hint of satisfaction behind his remark. “I _do_ love to hear you when you’re like this, though.”

 

You could feel his length hardening against your leg now, and your hips ached to feel him fill you again. He filled you so completely, so perfectly.

 

“I want to hear what you’re thinking.” He removed his hand from your breasts and used that to begin taking off his pants.

 

“I want to see all of you again,” you whined. “I want to feel you again. Feel you, and feel you making me come.” You groaned through gritted teeth, hips now moving with every thrust of his fingers. “I wanna come, baby. I wanna come so badly.”

 

“Not yet,” he ordered, his bottom half now exposed. His pants lay in a crumpled pile with the rest of your clothing by the door.

 

He removed his fingers from inside you, licking off one of them before motioning for you to suck on the rest, not once breaking eye contact. You gladly took them back into your mouth, tasting yourself and watching Caduceus begin to stroke himself.

 

He let out little choppy breaths as he brought himself to a full erection, his gaze flicking back and forth between your mouth and your legs. You tried escaping your bindings again, but, _fuck_ , he really made sure that your hands weren’t going anywhere.

 

Once he was completely up, he took his fingers back out of your mouth and slowly began pushing the head into you. You let out a hiss as he moved into you, hands clenched into fists. You never truly got used to Caduceus’s size, no matter how much he prepped you.

 

“Are you okay?” He looked up at you, looking genuinely concerned and all traces of cockiness gone. You felt your heart and eyelashes flutter as you took in his countenance, wanting _so badly_ to take him in your arms and press kisses all over his body.

 

“Yes, yes. It’ll pass, baby,” you reassured him while your face flushed a deep pink to match Caduceus's hair. “Keep going.” And he did, working his way to resting his length fully inside of you. Once there, he let out a sigh and moved to take your face in his hands.

 

“You let me know when you’re ready, okay?” You nodded, and he pressed soft, chaste kisses to your lips. “You taste like fruit,” he commented, smiling. “Strawberries. The cherries from before, too.” You giggled, coming in for a few more kisses.

 

“You taste like honey,” you whispered into his lips. “Honey and herbs. Warm bread.” He pulled you in closer after this, tongue running along your lips and kissing you for what felt like forever, but you didn’t mind. This left you dizzy, and for a few minutes, you forgot that he was waiting on a response from you. Maybe he forgot, too.

 

“I’m ready.”

 

He slowly began moving inside of you, groaning and gripping your shoulders. “A-Ah,” he stuttered, his voice low and creaking, just like how he sounds in the morning when sleep still tugs at his throat.

 

“You don’t have to rush anything, baby,” you coaxed from underneath him. “Go as slow as you want.”

 

“It’s-I’m alright,” he nodded quickly. “It’s just-I guess-” he took a deep breath after this, leading into- “You just feel _so good_.” Caduceus grunted as he pushed back into you, trying to find a comfortable rhythm. He kept making his little noises as he sped up, kissing your chest, your neck, and moving back up to your lips. You both kept making little moans and whimpers into the other’s mouth as his pace quickened and quickened, making your core tighten further and further.

 

“You feel _amazing_.” You gripped the head board, throwing your head back as he began really thrusting into you. “ _Fuck_ , baby.” Both of your moans became louder and louder, more erratic and short breathed. His slightly smothering weight from above only heightened the experience, as you always wanted him closer, closer, closer.

 

You were panting beneath him, arching up and crying out. “ _I wanna come-I’m gonna come-_ ” You called out his name as pleasure overtook you, your body shaking beneath him. A white hot feeling consumed you as you writhed against the bindings.

 

“ _I-Ah_ ,” he groaned as he pounded into you, making the bed frame creak and quiver.

 

He came a few moments after, burying his face in your chest as he rode out his orgasm. In time, his thrusts slowed, and he loosened his grip. You both slowly caught your breath and let your heartbeats return to normal. The second he pulled out, both of your bodies collapsed down into the bed with a loud, collective exhale. A second passed, and Caduceus reached up and untied his shirt sleeves from your wrists. They were a bit red, but there wasn’t _nearly_ as much bruising, if any, there as there was on your neck. You rolled your wrists around a few times before snuggling up next to Caduceus and kissing his cheek.

 

“You are _full_ of surprises today,” you mused, running a thumb down the fur on his cheek.

 

“Did you like that?” Caduceus raised an eyebrow, turning onto his side to face you. “I tried to be imposing and stuff, but I might have taken it a little far, I’m afraid.” Being wrapped up in each other, neither of you noticed the sounds of footsteps trotting away from the front of your door.

 

“I think they just _boned_ in there!”

 

“ _Jester_ , give them some _privacy-!_ ” You both heard Fjord’s scolding from further down the hallway as those tiny little footsteps chased after him. Your stomach dropped at the embarrassing thought of one of your own party members hearing everything, and you reflexively tightened your grip on Caduceus’s chest.

 

“Ah, I don’t think she heard very much,” Caduceus muttered, hooking an arm around you. “Fjord was out with her today, and he wouldn’t have let her stand there.”

 

“That’s probably right,” you nodded weakly, moving to hide your face in his neck. He made a small hum of content at that and nuzzled up with you. “I did like it, though,” you said, getting back on topic. “But I still wanted to touch you the entire time.”

 

“We can change it up, next time,” he offered with a small grin. “Maybe you can try something with me, and we’ll see what happens.” The idea set off fireworks in your head, and you suddenly found it very hard to focus on anything. You felt his tail curl up around your thigh, only intensifying the cloud over any rational thoughts.

 

“I would like that,” you finally sputtered out, grinning like an idiot and very glad that he couldn’t see your face right now. “ _Very_ much.”

 

“Then it’s a plan,” he smiled, beginning to stroke your hair. His breathing began to even out, and you suspected that within minutes he would be snoring. “Just stay here for now, okay?”

 

“Okay.” You smiled into his neck, tilting your head just enough to kiss his chin before completely cocooning up, covered in his limbs and blankets. Caduceus’s bare body was a space heater under the comforters, and slowly you two drifted off into the deepest, calmest sleep you’ve had in a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> can everyone please write more cad/reader cause this tag needs some more love  
> please comment if you liked it!! that and kudos let me know that people like what i write and that inspires me to write more sooner! might fuck around and write some molly/reader or caleb/reader but right now it's a whole lotta mr. cad. he always on my mind


End file.
